


So, Bruxa— Three Heads and Three Dicks, Right?

by PersonyPepper



Series: Let the World Come at You, Love [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion Being a Little Shit, M/M, Monsterfucker Jaskier | Dandelion, Tired Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: Jaskier spews out ridiculously incorrect monster "facts" to piss Geralt off.Geralt... Geralt is very pissed off indeed.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Let the World Come at You, Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898377
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	So, Bruxa— Three Heads and Three Dicks, Right?

“So that Bruxa— three heads, huh? Spits venom, I think, you’re probably gonna get back extra grouchy.” Jaskier presses his lips together, cheeks puffing up to keep from bursting out laughing as Geralt grits his teeth.

“And they have three dicks, don’t they? Or maybe that was an incubus? Never can be too sure with dick-related matters, honestly. Surely you’ve fucked one? No? Shame, maybe I should—” Amber eyes turn to him, annoyance bordering on fury raging in them, “Yeah, maybe I should find one since you’re so busy making your potions— don’t you think, Roach? I’d adore to be fucking railed—”

“Bard!” It’s more of a roar, songbirds fluttering out of trees as his witcher glares at him. Jaskier stumbles to his feet, taking off into a sprint with a dumbass grin on his face as Geralt’s footsteps follow. “I’m going to rip your dick clean off, Jaskier!” 

Jaskier laughs, melodic and mischievous, and runs deeper into the woods. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for spamming my works lmao, i have 'em on tumblr and i just want to get them all posted on ao3, i'm so sorry lol
> 
> lemme know what ya thought! 
> 
> tumblr's @persony-pepper !


End file.
